Documents that are displayed on devices must be able to correctly load and interpret the fonts that are used within the document. In order to have the document display in a manner that is acceptable to a user, downloading and collecting the necessary fonts for display on a page should be done quickly and efficiently.
Providing such efficient font loading has proven difficult, particularly for PDF fonts, since the font sets associated with pages and documents may not contain a full and standardized set of fonts.